parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler Klause
Tyler Klause is a Cyber (Defionition for "Android") Created By Professor Ichiroubei Hiirgai His Dream Is To Become a new Superhero He Was Born In Acmetropolis He's Best Friends With Wave Rose Christina Aria and Ivan But Once His Dad Got Digitized Now He Got Him Back He Also Has A Crush On His Popstar Keiko Kubota He Is A New Character In Sora's Adventure Series He Is The New Kamen Rider Kiva Then He Is Kamen Rider Kabuto Just Like Wave Rose is The New Kamen Rider Blade He is Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal of Power Rangers. and In Live Action He is Potrayed by actor/martial artist Leo Howard. Personality He Is Adventeruous, Funny,and Cool He Can Also Be Flirtious Around Girls Like His Crush Musa and Kim Possible But He Can Get Short Temperd When Bad Guys Mess With Him When He Saves The Day Wave Always Supports Him Like Best Friends He Also Shares A Friendship with Danny Phantom He also Cares for His Friends Voice Actors 1. Yuri Lowenthal - English 2. Eri Kitamura - Japanese 3. Joshua Del Cruz - Singing Voice Gallery Yukito Jumps Into Action.png|Tyler Jumping Into Action Yukito Blocks.png|Tyler Blocking yukito_does_a_back_hand_punch_by_ltdtaylor1970_db56e2c-fullview.jpg|Tyler Doing a Back Hand Punch yukito_serious_look_by_ltdtaylor1970-d9hb4g4.png|Tyler Getting Mad Yukito Scared.png|Tyler Scared Yukito_excited_by_ltdtaylor1970-d988ulo.png|Tyler Excited don_t_hurt_my_friends_by_ltdtaylor1970_d9p9ypk-fullview.png|Tyler's Mad When A Bad Guy Hurts His Buddies Yukito_ritona_jump_kick_by_ltdtaylor1970-dahfr38.png|Tyler's Jump Kick yukito_feeling_the_power_inside_himself_by_ltdtaylor1970_db3oxtf-fullview.jpg|Tyler Feeling The Power Inside Himself yukito_shouting_out_for_battle_by_godzilla2000jr_dcvp4k5-pre.jpg|Tyler Shouting In Battle yukito_injured_by_ltdtaylor1970_dcbgjd1-fullview.jpg|Tyler Injured yukito_ritona_sitting_by_ltdtaylor1970_dca0a2m-pre.png|Tyler Sitting IMG_0817_PNG.png|Tyler Waving your Hand yukito_ritona_walking_render_by_ltdtaylor1970-dcli58a.png|Tyler Walking dd92vhk-b6330864-b4a0-49f9-b2f8-1f0a316e1cce.png|Tyler Running IMG_9347.PNG|Tyler Singing yukito_s_depression_by_ltdtaylor1970_dcn45ny-pre.jpg|Tyler Depressed Yukito_ready_for_a_battle_by_ltdtaylor1970-d9hb4my.png|Tyler Ready for A Battle Kiva_(Let's_Go_Kamen_Riders).jpg|Tyler as The New Kamen Rider Kiva IMG_7566.PNG|Tyler With His New Morpher (With Green Dragon Power Coin) the_adventures_of_the_green_ranger__mmpr__by_batmat01-db5o58k.png|Tyler as the New Green Dragon Ranger Stark_Suit_from_MSM_screen.jpg|Tyler In His New Spider-Man Suit d9oydqj-9e96c3d7-2dc8-469d-8b29-f79a5f304d5a.png|Tyler's Pokeball IMG_8593.PNG|Tyler Using His Pokeball IMG_8594.PNG|Tyler as His New Alter Ego Tyler Phantom IMG_8595.PNG|Tyler's Character Inspiration IMG 2090.PNG|Tyler's Own World da8naq8-7f530aac-0759-4bdb-a139-5f36c8eed156.jpg|Tyler's Canon Harem yukito_s_marvel_harem_by_ltdtaylor1970_daan5k7-fullview.jpg|Tyler's Marvel Harem IMG_8602.PNG|Tyler's Video Game Harem IMG_8597.PNG|Tyler X Flora IMG_8598.PNG|Tyler X Musa IMG_8600.PNG|Tyler X Kim Possible IMG_8601.PNG|Tyler and Danny Phantom Kim_Possible_Crying with Tyler Klause.jpg|Kim Possible Crying with Tyler Klause IMG_8590.PNG.png|Tyler Being Kissed by Kim Possible|link=Tyler Being Kissed by Kim Possible Yukito Kivat.png|Tyler Using His Kivat dd92vru-e1dd905b-2e13-4580-9545-01aa9a43f9a7.png|Tyler's Fangire Nature Surfaces untitled_drawing_by_tdk0403-dd7l6vu.png|Tyler Henshining Into Kiva Dd9jrx4-060daf32-cf08-4d71-8176-666c7b024561.jpg|Tyler Klause Kissing Flora Flora giggling with tyler klause.png|Tyler Klause Giggling with Flora IMG_8597_PNG.png|Tyler X Keiko Kubota Tyler Using His Gyro.png|Tyler Using His Gyro Yukito PrimalAcceptor.jpg|Tyler Using his Primal Accelerator Yukito.png|Tyler Using the Tiga Spark Yukito - Copy.png|Tyler Using The XDevizer IMG_9239.PNG|Tyler Sitting With Keiko Kubota IMG_9293.PNG|Tyler Kissing Keiko Kubota IMG_9243.PNG|Tyler Sleeping with Keiko Kubota Tyler Klause and Kim Possible.png|Tyler Klause Scared with Kim Possible IMG_9240.PNG|Kim Possible is Dressed and Tyler's Blushing yukito_passed_out_by_godzilla2000jr_dcv0u83-pre.jpg|Tyler Passed Out drunken_yukito_by_ltdtaylor1970-d9hqszh.jpg|Tyler Drunk tumblr_lv931jKdCO1qff8ji.png|Tyler Facepalming IMG_9242.PNG|Flora Sleeping on Tyler's Body Tyler to Ultraman X.png|Tyler to Ultraman X IMG_9264.PNG|Tyler Activating His Guyver Unit IMG_9263.PNG|Tyler Morphing into the New Guyver IMG_9274.PNG|Tyler Vituralized Into Servo IMG_9296.PNG|Tyler Sitting With the Winx Girls dd73peu-ebc648c8-2b9d-4465-bd6d-e6543a697cd4.png|Tyler Standing Next to Flora akeno_wants_you__yukito_by_doublea2015_d9nwt8v-pre.jpg|Akeno Falling in Love With Tyler akeno_kissing_yukito_chan_by_doublea2015_d9nwtym-fullview.jpg|Akeno Kissing Tyler IMG_9522.PNG|Tyler to Ultraman Tiga D9egy7a-3d75317b-b92e-4e99-a38b-75dc118d4eb3.png|Tyler About to Be Kissed by Rias yukito_x_ryuko_by_ltdtaylor1970_d9c2a0c-fullview.jpg|Ryuko and Tyler Leo-howard-1338114387.jpg|Tyler (Leo Howard) Sitting Down at the Shujin Academy Cafetiria IMG_0305.PNG|Tyler (Leo Howard) Telling His Joke to Keiko Kubota IMG_0307.PNG|Tyler (Leo Howard) Becoming the New Guyver IMG_0308.PNG|Musa Kissing Tyler as Kamen Rider Kabuto yukito____you_taste_so_good____by_ltdtaylor1970_db6gv4l-pre.jpg|Tyler Being Licked by Masane Amaha IMG_0784.PNG|Musa Accepting Her Love For Tyler IMG_0790.PNG|Tyler Waving Hi To Musa and Musa Yelling at Riven IMG_0791.PNG|Tyler X Masane Amaha IMG_0817.PNG|Flora and Musa Falling in Love with Tyler IMG_0820.PNG|Musa Calling Tyler on His Phone IMG_0830.PNG|Flora Flirting with Tyler Klause yukito_ritona_age_18_by_ltdtaylor1970_db4xbrc-pre.jpg|Tyler at age 21 Kamen Rider Kabuto PNG.png|Tyler as Kamen Rider Kabuto Shichisei-toshin-guyferd-complete-6a7a.jpg|As Guyver Supernova IMG_1376.PNG|Tyler's AU Character Inspiration IMG_1439.PNG|Tyler Sitting With Keiko Kubota Tyler Klause X Tusabasa.png|Tyler X Tsuabasa IMG_0820_PNG.png|Tusabasa Calling Tyler on His Phone IMG-.jpg IMG_9347_PNG.png -Commie-_Senki_Zesshou_Symphogear_-_06_-769E643A-_mkv_snapshot_03_22_-2012_02_11_20_56_35-.jpg thSVTWSW0L.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-09 at 9_29_39 AM.png IMG_2098.PNG|Tyler Sleeping in With Keiko Kubota IMG_1824.PNG|Tyler Sitting on the Bench with Keiko Kubota IMG_1829.PNG|Tyler's TMNT Team IMG_1830.PNG|Tyler's Power Rangers Team IMG_1847.PNG|Tyler and His Omnitrix Model (with new Aliens) Adagio and Tyler Klause become friends.png|Tyler Klause becomes friends with Adagio IMG_1966.PNG|Tyler Klause becomes friends with Leonardo IMG_2031.PNG|Sailor Venus Performs with Tyler Klause|link=Minako Aino Performs with Tyler Klause IMG_2172.PNG|Tyler's New Aliens Buster-red.png|As the Red Beast Morphers Ranger Roles * He Played Mack in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Plays Ben Tennyson in Ben 10 (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Plays Conner Mcknight in Power Rangers Dino Thunder (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Played Shane in Power Rangers Ninja Storm (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Played Brody in Power Rangers Ninja Steel (Tdk 0403 Style) and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Played Devon in Power Rangers Beast Morphers (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Played Danny Fenton in Danny Phantom (Tdk 0403 Style) * He Also Played Sonic in Tyler the Cyber (SATAM), The Adventures of Tyler the Cyber, Tyler Underground, and Tyler X Likes * Japanese Music * Cold Weather * Ramen Noodles, Tacos, and Pizza * Being with his Friends * Protecting the Planet * Video Games * TMNT Movies * Fighting Bad Guys * Putting bad Guys in there Place * Seeing Others Happy * Being a new superhero what he dreamed to be * Being with Girls and Kissing Them * Heroic Mutants and Heroic Vampires * Traffic * Cheering up His Friends * Protecting his Friends * The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Kalafina * Keiko Kubota (crush and love intrest) * Rei Hino (secondary love intrest) * Rias Gremory (Girlfriend) * Bloom (Secondary Love Intrest) * Flora (Second Girlfriend) * Musa (Third Girlfriend) * Minako Aino (New Love Intrest) Dislikes * Tears (gets him angry) * Cheering up his friends * Evil Vampires * NOS 4-A-2 * Psycho Rangers * Seeing others Crying * Chickens Inspiration * Robin (Teen Titans) * Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Chelsa (Akame Ga Kill) * Zick (Monster Allergy) * Souji Tendo (Kamen Rider Kabuto) * Devon Daniels/Red Beast Morphers Ranger (Power Rangers Beast Morphers) * Cybersix (Cybersix) * Aerrow (Storm Hawks) *Bloom (Winx Club) * Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) *Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Spectacular Spider-Man) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Boom) *Leonardo (TMNT) *Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z (Kamen Rider Build) *Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) *B-Bop A Luna (Butt Ugly Martians) Actors *Leo Howard Trivia * Tyler Loves the girl band of japanese Kalafina * He's also a Inspiration of Cybersix * He is a fan of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Spider-Man since he was 8 * He Became the Cyber Superhero of Acmetropolis * The Only Vilian he fights is NOS 4-A2 * He Develops a Love Relationship with Sailor Venus * He Also Has a Crush on Keiko Kubota, Rias Gremory, and Tsubasa. * He Also Develops a Romantic Love with Sailor Mars. Profile Home: Acmetropolis Species: Cyber Personality: Cool, Kind Hearted, Friendly, Funny, Razor Sharp Witted, Adventuruous, Short Tempered (when bad guys or somebody makes him mad), Flirtious, Mischevous, stubborn (sometimes), brave (at times like this), Occupation: 'Professor Hiiragi's Son, Wave's best friend, awesome, and Cyber Kid. '''Goal: '''To be a New Superhero '''Gender: '''Male '''Alignment: '''Good '''Allies: ' Wave Rose (Best Friend) Maddie Klause (Sister) Fang Klause (Brother) Beetah Amazonion (Idol) Minako Aino Rei Hino (Love Intrest) Devon Daniels (Best Buddy) Keiko Kubota (Crush) Kaori Oda (Perfect Love Intrest) Sam Collins/Servo (Partner) Drew Mccormick, Jo Mcormick, Roland Wiliams, and Josh Baldwin (Teamates) Leonardo (Best Friend) Steel (Creation and Pal) Zick (Best Friend) '''Enemies: Jareth NOS 4-A-2 The Psycho Rangers Blaze Roxy Evox The Shredder Tatsu Arlen Crane Kilokahn '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super Speed, Spider-Sense, Invisibility, Flight, Ghostly Wail, Pyrokeneises, Cryokenises, Time Break, Speed Break, Time Stop. '''Apperance: '''A young kid with Blue Hair, a Blue and Red Jacket, With a Red Berry Shirt Grey Pants, and Blue Shoes which he walks with. Quotes *"Hey Guys" *"So What's Up"? *"Let's Go"! *"After What We've Just Been Through NO! We Gotta Get Back to Our Dimension Somehow We're Running Out Of Time"! *"If Jareth Shows up it's Gonna Take all of You Guys to Hold Him Off"! *"Im Going In". *"That's a Good Look for You". *"Don't Underrestemate Me Im Not Ten Years old Anymore"! *"Go Ahead Take You're Best Shot"! *"I'd Face Bad Guys as a Kid Glad I Grew Out of that Huh Wave"? *"OH BLOW IT OUT YOU'RE BUTT!" *"Yo". *"Nice". Category:Kids Category:Robots Category:Blue Haired Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Superheroes Category:Tough Characters Category:Detectives Category:Comedians Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Cool Characters Category:Vampires Category:Boyfriends Category:Live Action Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters